The Different Felix
by MachineEuxDusa
Summary: Felix has acquired the Demon Rod. How will it affect his trek?
1. The Shop

I'm only 11,so bear with me,my writing skills are horrendous,I know, but I try .  
  
------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
As they entered the shop, Felix's eyes were immediatley drawn to a staff.It was a knarled staff,the kind the elers of towns used.But it looked to be made out of some sort of deep,black stone.And the orb.It was situated at the top of the staff,gripped firmly in place by what looked like claws.It was a dark red,and colors seemd to be [/i]swirling[/i] insdie it.Felix frowned slightly, and headed towards the staff. The rest of the group was examining other items they would need on their trek. As Felix closed in on the staff, a wave of apprehension swept over him.He shook it away. When he gripped the staff, it felt like Psyenergy was running through his veins,his heart,his body.But he also felt horribly nauseated.Almost falling down with dizziness and the vomit feeling,he staggered over to the counter and demanded to the clerk, "How much is this?".The clerk lookd up grimly and said, "I'd stay away from that,sir.It did strange things to the prevous would-be buyers," which made Felix rather annoyed. "Well,thats my problem,isn't it? Now,could you please tell me how much this is?". The clerk sighed and said, "300 gold coins," Felix grabbed a leather skin sack, and threw it one the counter. "They aren't coins, but stones worth at least 300," The clerk nodded and said in a whisper, "Be careful..."  
  
As they walke out of the shop, Isaac nodded at the staff and asked Felix, "What did you buy?". Felix sighed and turned the staff around in his hands."A little trinket..." he replied questioningly.Mia,Jenna,Kraden,Piers,Garet,Ivan and Sheba went on without noticing the staff.  
  
------------------  
  
This has go to be the shortest prologue I have ever published.But at least you know a little about what this fanfic will be mainly about ^_^ 


	2. The Battle and The Staff

Alright, this chapter ishould/i be longer than the prologue(Note the emphasis on "should be" ;) )  
  
---------------  
  
That night, when everyone was asleep, Felix stayed awake,examining the staff.The nauseuos feelig had gone away.In its place was curiousity.The only changes Felix had noticed in the staff was that in the presence of light,it seemed to turn the deepest shade of black, and the orb,a deep dark red. But in darkness,the orb glowed a rich blood red,and the staff seemed to lighten up a bit and give of a very faint purple aura.It iseemed/i interesting,but so far it hadn't idone/i anything interesting.Felix gave up fiddling with it and went to sleep.While he slept,the staff gave off an even more unearthly pruple aura.  
  
In the moring, Felix was the first to wake up.He built a fire,roasted some meat, and then started examining the staff again.It had gone back to it's pitch black color,and the orb seemed a moody red.Isaac was the second to wake up. "Any luck with that staff?" He asked as he walked over. Felix frowned and shook his head."No.But..." He sighed."But I can't help feeling it has isome/i sort of power." Isaac nodded."Me too.But I don't feel good about it...It gives me a sort of nauseous feeling..." He trailed off.Felix replied plainly,"Yeah,but it goes away after you've gotten used to the feeling." Isaac arched an eyebrow."And you have?" Felix nodded, and replied plainly,"Yes,I have." Isaac shook his head."Well...Alright." He stood up and walked off.By now Kraden and Jenna had woken up.They both strode over to the campfire."Good morning!" They both said cheerfully as they came over.Felix said nothing.Jenna was the first to notice the staff."Whats that,Felix?" she asked apprehensively.Felix replied with the same answer he had given Isaac yesterday."A little trinket."  
  
An hour and a half later,they were trekking through a patch of woods when they heard rustling.4 men appeared,rusty swords in hand.  
  
"Give us all your money and we won't kill you!" One of the thugs yelled.Everyone in the group uttered curses and groans of annoyance.Felix,suddenly overcome with a desire to blast these thugs into the next dimension,tapped his staff lightly on the ground twice.Suddenly,the staff let of a giant blast of red light,and decayed hands shot up from the ground,wrapping themselves around the mens ankles.The thugs screams were drowned out as they were dragged beneath the ground,where the sound of ripping flesh was heard.There was a shocking silence for several moments.All eyes were on Felix and the staff.Ivan, obviously scared,eyes wide,asked a question all of them were thinking: "What happened?". Felix stammered in a shaky voice,"I-I-I...don't know!" 


End file.
